Garfield in Boots
by Robin1996ify
Summary: A Puss in Boots story the 2011 movie with the Teen titans character! Beastboy is the legendary Garfield in Boots! read his journey to search the Magic Bean, betrayal, and romance..*COMPLETED!*
1. One Soy Milk

AUTHOR NOTE: I have this idea when I had a school test. A Puss in Boots story with Teen titans character! My own original idea.. But, some of the scene from Puss in Boots movie would not appear in this fanfic because I felt like I didn't need those.. So anyway, enjoy!(PS: I probably changes some of the storyline, to make it better..)

DISCLAIMER: Robin1996ify didn't own Puss in Boots story and Teen titans. Puss in Boots own by Dreamworks and Teen titans own by DC Comic..

* * *

PROLOGUE:

"For a few years I have been known by many names..(PS: Random nicknames!) Grass stain, Green haired lover, Were- beast , Frisky Forty Times(PS: hehe..),and the grass hit man. But the most, I am.. GARFIELD IN BOOTS!..outlawed..

CHAPTER 1: One Soy Milk

It was a happy night for the people in Coast Town, all of the people were celebrating The festival of fire.. and Chicken. Unknown to all citizen, a young man walks in to their town…

The bar was the first place that the young man were visited. He walks slowly to reach the bartender, ignoring all of the people in the bar who were teasing him about his height and his weird green skin.

"One soy milk, please" said The young man, handed the bartender a ring that the young man were just stole.

The bartender accepted the ring and say," What are you doing here, sir? Did you lose your..gardener?" The bartender obviously teasing about the young man green colored skin that as green as a plant..All of the people in the bar laughing at the bartender comment.

" haha.. So funny.." said the young man, sarcastically.

"One soy milk, coming up.." said the bartender.

A man who sitting next to the young man grabbing the young man cavalier hat, and tossing it up in the air.

"Hahahaha!" All the people in the bar laughing hard, again. But, the laugh soon stopped after a dagger just flying on top of them and hit a wanted poster. The wanted poster is written:

_WANTED: GARFIELD IN BOOTS , 500 GOLDS REWARDS , DEAD OR ALIVE.._

All of the people looked at the wanted poster then quickly turned back to young man , who were just disappeared from their eyes. The bartender were also confused about the young man that he just gave him a soy milk.

"I'm not looking for trouble.."

The people on the bar suddenly turned to the source of the voice came from. They found the young man was sitting in one of the bar table. Drinking his soy milk..

" I am a humble young man, search for his next score.. Perhaps, you gentleman can help me find a gold for a score.." said the young man.

A man with a big mustache drinking his beer and say," The only thing you will find tonight is.. trouble, Garfield in Boots.."

Garfield, the young man we were just talking about, peered outside from his table, he saw a town guards were patrolling in front of the bar's door. Garfield hide himself with his hat, until the guard finally walks away from the bar's door.

The mustache man drinks his beer again and says, "Well, perhaps if one of us tell to the laws about you in town, we can split the rewards.."

A big man with a dagger in his hand, walks slowly behind Garfield, ready to kill him. Unfortunately, Garfield notice this and move swiftly, dodging the man attack, sheathing his sword, and cut the man's beard.

Garfield glares to all of the people in the bar. The mustache man, who his mustache has been 'shaved' by Garfield even afraid from him.

"You make me angry, YOU DON'T WANT TO MAKE ME ANGRY!" Garfield suddenly sheathed his hidden dagger, and somehow the man's pants falls down..

" Eh.. the church of Saint Luke has just put a golden statue, in the center of the town.." said The Bartender.

"I do not steal from the churches.." said Garfield.

"Well, the boys orphanage has a silver candles stick. They will do look very lovely in your wall.." said one of the people.

"I do not steal from the orphans.." said Garfield, glares again.

" Um.. What about Dick and Kori?" said The big man behind him.

"What? Are you crazy? " yelled the other man.

"The what?" asked Garfield.

"The murderous outlaws, Dick and Kori had gotten their hands on..the Magic Bean.." whispered the mustache man.

"Do not joke me about the magic bean, I have searched it for half of my life for them, they do not exist.." said Garfield

"Look man, we had seen them!" said the man who sits next to the mustache man.

"This are the bean of legend.." said The mustache man, revealing the tattoo of the magic bean on his arm to Garfield.

"wow.."

"Once you find it, it will lead you in the land of Giant.. and the golden goose.."The mustache man revealed his tattoo of the Giant's Castle and The Golden Goose on his chest.

"oh.. The golden goose" said Garfield.

"One like this, could sent you rich for a life.." said the mustache man revealed his tattoo of the golden goose on his back.

"Oh! Show him the golden egg.." And with that, the mustache man was about pull down his pants, until..

"NO! please, you show me enough.." said Garfield.

" Only a man with the death wish, would steal from Dick and Kori.."

"The only wish I have is to pay.. the long debts. And this is my chance.. Now, where do I find this Dick and Kori?" said Garfield pointed his sword to all people on the bar.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: one chapter is done! A few more will follows.. By the way, please review this fic!


	2. Holy Tofu! and chasing a guy

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots 2011 movie story..

* * *

Chapter 2: Holy Tofu and chasing a guy

It was peaceful at the other side on the Coast Town, and it was also peacefully night at some motel. Garth, the motel receptionist was about to end his night shift, but suddenly a very loud noise came from outside his motel. It was carriage, but just any carriage, the carriage is pulled by dogs! Lots of dogs! And all of those dogs has a scary red eyes( probably an eye diseases) .

"What the heck?" said Garth.

A couple came out from the dog carriage, which surprised everyone that they also have a giant guns on their hands. They started to shot everything that stands on their ways. That couple it turns out to be Dick and Kori, a murderous outlaws.

"May I help you?" said Garth, stuttering.

"Yes! We want to rent a room!" said Dick, he wears a mask that covering his eyes. He also wears a box that has locks on it, on his left hand. Something inside the box making his left hand glowing green.

"But, all the room in this motel is already full, there is no.." Garth was about to say something but, his voice has been cut off by Kori, who shoot something. She shoot a room which making the guys who rent that room flies away..(how that happen?)

"Now there's a room for us.." said Kori laughing to the black haired receptionist.

"Here is the key.." said Garth, handing the couple a room key, after Dick signed his name and Kori's to the guest book.

"Remember! I want a mustard rolls for my breakfast! Which will be on our room at the morning!" said Kori, laughing to the poor receptionist. The couple left the receptionist, to their room.

"But I don't have mustard rolls.." said Garth, crying for his life. Roy, the motel guitarist plays him a very comforting song.

* * *

Meanwhile, Garfield in Boots make his ways to the motel room's window, after finds out that the murderous outlaws, Dick and Kori stays in that motel. He quietly reach the room's window, peered inside, seeing Kori preparing to shaving her husband facial hair. After make sure no one sees him, Garfield pulls out his dagger and started to cut the glass of the window. He finally manages to cut the glass off, making a hole for him to get in. Garfield sees the box that covering Dick's hand( which glowing green.).

"Holy Tofu! The magic bean! They do exist.." whispered Garfield.

When Garfield was about to enters, he saw someone beside him, opening the other window to enters. Annoyed at this, Garfield calls him.

"Hey! What are doing!" said Garfield slowly to the black masked guy. The black masked guy responded him with grunts and enters the room first.

"What? No! " Garfield finally enters the room too. He followed The masked guy.

The masked guy seems like planning to get the magic bean too. That's making Garfield gets annoyed again.

"That magic bean are mine!" said Garfield to the masked guy.

The masked guy signed something with his hands, trying to talks something to Garfield.

"What? You snapped me?" said Garfield, disbelief.

The masked guy repeated what his signed to Garfield. A 'breaking' sign followed by the 'you' sign.

"You? Snapped me?"

The masked guy again repeated his sign..

Garfield gets annoyed yet furious. The masked guy also furious too. But, suddenly a shoot has been fired to both of them! Garfield and the masked guy quickly dodge from that sudden impact. Garfield looks to the masked guy, which he just leaves..

"Looking for something?" asked Dick, pointing his guns to his 'glowing box' left hand. Dick and Kori starts to laughs evilly.

"Eh no? pueblo hablar Ingles?" said Garfield. Then, Garfield being thrown away from the motel, because Kori shoots him. He landed smoothly, like a cat. All the people in the town starts running away because the gunshot. Garfield looks to the outlaws couple who were high fived to each other. He suddenly being thrown by a rock, He looks behind him only to the masked guy standing behind him.

"You are gonna pay for that!" said Garfield angrily. The masked guy do back flip, landed smoothly, and stuck his tongue, mockingly.

"Hah?" Garfield was furious about what the masked guy did to him. He was about to gets him, but The masked guy suddenly jumps to the rope, cutting its edge, and starts to swing away from Garfield. The masked guy landed to the nearest roof, and starts running.

"Wow.. how did he..? Aw.. never mind.." Garfield starts jumps to the roof and begin to chases the masked guy. The masked guy swiftly jumps out from the roof, landed smoothly to the ground, and running again. Garfield was still looking to the masked guy( Garfield was running) he didn't realizes there's pole in front of him. Luckily, Garfield soon realizes the pole, and dodging it.

"phew.. that was a close one.." Garfield didn't realizes an edge on the roof. He slipped and start to falls down. His body falls forward. After regaining his balance, he runs again, and gets a hit on the head with a broom from a lady..

"ARGH! WERE- BEAST! WERE- BEAST!"

"YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" Garfield runs away from the lady's broom attacks.

The masked guy was running on the ground, Garfield sees him, and planning to swings from the ropes to gets him. But, he hits himself into the brick walls..

The masked guy still running. Garfield feels himself was about to burst anger, he continues to chases the masked guy. The masked runs in to the big hole on the dead end, and gets inside. Garfield sees this and gets into the hole too. But, what he didn't expected is..a giant slope! He falls to the giant slope, and slides away.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: another chapter is finished! Please review this fic! Reviewers like you guys can help me to update this fic as soon as possible!


	3. Dance fight to the death

AUTHOR NOTE: I'm stuck. You want to know why? I need a perfect candidate to plays as Humpty Dumpty, and none of the Teen titans character is even suits for him.. I need suggestion.. should I change Humpty Dumpty character into someone else? Or I'm using the real Humpty for this Teen titans fanfic?(that will make this fanfic into crossover fanfic..) Nah.. I need to re- watch Teen titans episode..By the way, I'm making Garfield can still morph into animals (for the purpose of this fanfic..)

DISCLAIMER: I own nothing..

* * *

Chapter 3 : Dance fight to the death..

Garfield still sliding for the top of the Giant Slope, until finally he landed into the ground. Garfield was shocked at what he saw. He seems like in some room, no that's not room, that's a bar! But, that wasn't make him surprise, He saw a lot of..Crows? Yeah! Crow! The black bird who always making an annoying noise! (croaking..). All of the crows (and some people too..)stopped of what are doing, and looked directly to Garfield. But, he's not shocked enough until, he heard someone 'ehem' on him.

It was the masked guy! He throws his black cape to the poor drunk guy (Hotspot..) then, he glares to Garfield.

"Those magic bean were my score! You just cost me a chance to get the golden egg.. Put up your gloves!" said Garfield. He walks to the masked guy, his hands were ready to fight.. All of the people in the bar(and the crows) were getting closer to watch Garfield vs The masked guy fight. Some guy even shaking his maracas (is that right?) , some crows playing it's drum(bongo). The fight music is getting louder, when Garfield and The masked guy getting closer to each other. Garfield still glares to his opponent(the masked guy), and so do with his opponent. When the music stopped, suddenly..

The masked guy lifted his hands and starts.. tap dancing!

He dancing around Garfield(which is face palmed..)do a little back flip, and landed smoothly. All of the people and the crows cheered to him. Garfield still confused about why the masked guy didn't fights him( instead, he was dancing) being told by some guy that tonight was.. DANCE FIGHT!( every Tuesday night..).

"Very well.. if this is to be a dance fight, I think I should Tuesday night dance fights you!.. to the death.." said Garfield, smirking to his opponent. After saying that, Garfield starts do.. BREAK DANCE! He morphs into a turtle, spinning himself around, then he morphs himself into an octopus to do the handstand. It's not finish yet! Garfield turns into a monkey and starts doing a monkey dance..

When he finished, he heard a slow clapping noise from the masked guy. He was doing splits! And clapping and the same time! The masked guy jumps, doing somersault, tap dance, and..

"What? How dare you do the litter box on me!" yelled Garfield. Yes! The masked guy do the 'litter box' dance move! He's even a cat or a human? Garfield doesn't wants to be mocked like this, so he doing.. 'butt drag'! , jumps, and landed smoothly with his two feet on the ground. The masked guy seems not satisfied about what Garfield did, so he does.. salsa! (A/N: Man! I'm sucks at making the dance scene..Okay, let's skip it!)

After 20 minutes of dance fight, Garfield and The masked guy do the tap dance, tap dancing into the wall, and…tap dance into each other feet..( I have no idea how to describe it). Garfield starts to launch an attack, but the masked guy dodging it. In fact, he even (somehow) landed on Garfield backs, and the masked guy were.. riding it? Garfield feels annoyed at this, so he throws the masked guy only to be catch by a bunch of people..

The masked guy landed smoothly on the bar table. He saw someone was about to drinks his beer. And as you can see(or read?), the masked guy kicks the guy's beer, it flies above the crowded people( three random idiot dudes watch the beer flies above them..), landed on the floor, the beer splashed, some of the liquids even managed to drop on.. Garfield's boots.

Garfield was angry about this. No one ,he means no one can spills their drinks( or manage to) in to his most precious boots! Garfield feels himself burned by the anger, he's gritted his fang..(gritted? What is gritted?), sheathing his sword, and jumps into the masked guy, meowing in anger..(meowing? What the..)

The masked quickly sheathed his own dagger, and dodged Garfield's sudden attack.

"Fear me! If you dare.." Garfield was fueled in anger. The masked guy suddenly, switching his own dagger into a sword! Garfield was surprised to see this, but it did not stop him to attack the masked guy.

After a few quite fight(both of them are equal..) Garfield finally manage to unsheathed the masked guy's sword, the sword flies and stabbed into a beer barrel. The masked guy see's this, so he back flipping, pull his own sword from the beer barrels, and bunch of drunk dudes gets their free beer..

Garfield and the masked guy continue to fights. Suddenly, the masked guy finally unsheathed Garfield's sword and throwing in to the bar's ceiling. The sword stabbed into the ceiling. Garfield looks at his sword, then he looks to the masked guy who seems were satisfied about what he did to Garfield, and was about to defeat Garfield once and for all. Luckily, Garfield manages to grab the guitar(where did he gets that?), and hits the masked guy!

The masked guy moaning in pain because Garfield sudden attack.(Remember, it hits really hard..). Garfield was smiles in victory! But, he's smiles suddenly faded away. Because, the masked guy suddenly take of his mask, and it turns out, 'he' is a.. WOMAN!

" you hit me in the head with the GUITAR!"

"you? You are a woman?" said Garfield disbelief.

And, a random dude says," ohhhhh"..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: DONE! And this chapter is a little bit shorter than the last time…Please Review!


	4. Rachel Softpalms and Victor Dumpty

AUTHOR NOTE: thanks for some nice people who put this fanfic into their story alert: crazyred717,Eagle wolf05,and rephiamluvers123!

Thank you for not reviewing this!(seriously? No review for this perfectly good fanfic?)

And I finally decided to make Cyborg as Humpty Dumpty..

Cyborg: WHAT? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?

Me: No! I'm serious this time!

DISCLAIMER: I DIDN'T OWN ANYTHING!

* * *

Chapter 4: Rachel Softpalms and Victor Dumpty

_Previously on Garfield in Boots.._

"_You hit me in the head with the GUITAR?"_

"_You? You're a WOMAN?" said Garfield disbelief._

"_ooohhh…" said some random dude.._

_End of flashback.._

The woman unsheathed her sword and start cleans herself from the dust

"Heh.. Amateur.." the woman leaves Garfield, who still in shock.

"wow.." said Garfield finally regain his consciousness (from shocked).

"Oh wait! Miss, wait!" Garfield tapped his foot and suddenly, his finally dropped from the ceiling into Garfield's hand. He then runs to chased the woman.

"Let me treat you some drink! I am a lover, not a.." when Garfield goes to the room (the woman came to the room) "..fighter?" The woman suddenly disappeared from Garfield's eyes.

"Hello? Where are you hiding? You know? I like playing hide and seek too.." Garfield was searching, until he smells something fishy..

"Wait a minute? This scent? I know this scent. The scent of a..betrayal.." Garfield quickly grabs his sword.

"It's been a long time, brother.." said from an unknown voice(for us)

Garfield quickly sheathed his sword and pointing it to the stranger behind him.

"Hah? Garfield! Wait, it's me!"

"Hah.. Victor Alexander Dumpty.." said Garfield in his sarcasm voice. Then, he unsheathed his sword back into his belt.

"Yes, It's me Gar. And, it was good to see you again, brother.." said Victor.

"No! You're not my brother anymore! Because of you, I've became an outlawed on my town!" Garfield feels himself fueled in anger.

"That wasn't my fault! You didn't save me back then! I've been surrounded by soldiers you know! And you didn't save me from that explosion! Because of that, I've finally managed to reconstruct my body with my own creation of cybernetic limbs, and cybernetic hands! And people on _**our **_town even called me a CYBORG!" yelled Victor to Garfield.

"And why do I need to help you!" asked Garfield, feels himself to get fury this time.

"Because we are brother! An brother should get each other..!" Victor was about to say anything, but he been interrupt by some voice.

"Victor!" it turns out, the voice came from the woman that Garfield just fights against her earlier. "Remember why we're here.." said the woman to Victor.

Garfield shocked because, the woman he fights earlier was worked with his ex-brother." I shouldn't know. I have the magic bean in my grasp. But, you sent this attractive devil woman to interfere! You are the curse of my life!" Garfield decided to leave, but Victor stopped him.

"Garfield, wait! I know you're angry. And yes, I sent Rachel to bring you here. But, she's not an ordinary thief. She is Rachel Softpalms.. The softest touch in America." Said Victor, introducing Rachel to Garfield.

"There's a lot of heels for a guy, don't you think?" said Rachel, lifting Garfield's boots. Garfield was surprised to see his boots was on her hands and he looked to he's feet which his boots it's no longer in his feet. Rachel finally returned Garfield's boots, after dangling it.

"Look Garfield, with Rachel's skill, your sword, and my brain we've got a fighting chance here. Garfield, come on. You of all people know that nobody is ever ripped of the giant's castle and lived to tell the tale. You want to survive, you need a plan. And I've studied this job my whole life, you know that. Alright, let's...let's...let's be honest, without me you don't even know where to plant the beans, Garfield. But, Dick and Kori do, they're on their way. We go up the beanstalk outlaws and we come down legends…So what do you say? Partner?" said Victor, holds out his hand.

"No, never again.." said Garfield, walks off from Victor and Rachel.

"Look! I'm sorry okay? How long are you going to hold a grudge? It's been seven years! You need me! And I..I need you, Gar.." Victor walking out from the room.

"Do you got any idea what they do to me in Los Jump city prison?(I know.. weird name heh?) Garfield stops walking, and the music that being played by the crows also stops too.

"I'll tell you this, my friend. It ain't over- easy.." said Victor.

"ooohhh.." said the oooh dude… (hehehe.. my own version of the oohh cat..)

"Goodbye, Victor Dumpty.." said Garfield, walks away from the bar. Then, the music that being played by the crows, starts again.

"Oh no! This is bad! This is bad!" Victor was stressed about this situation. Luckily, Rachel came over and says," Don't worry, I'll take care of him. I know to speak English.." Then, Rachel walks out from the bar.

* * *

OUTSIDE FROM THE BAR..

"Stupid Victor. I should destroy him with my own hands! I should rip off his.." suddenly, Garfield saw a ray of light. He quickly morphed into a green cat, and starts chasing down the ray.

"Oh, look what I found?" Garfield surprised to find out there is someone else beside him. He morphed back into his human form only to find.. Rachel! She was sitting on the building's balcony, having a mirror reflected those ray (the one that Garfield chase..)on her hand.

"Someone forget his money.." said Rachel, dangling a bag of money. Garfield suddenly realized that was his money that Rachel dangled.

"hoh.. You are dangerous.." said Garfield, smirked.

"Well Victor says that you like dangerous.." Rachel jump off from the balcony.

"Just think of all the trouble with can get into.."Rachel handed back Garfield's money to him. "With the two of us together.." Rachel starts to flirts with Garfield. "..We can steal a lot of golden eggs.." Rachel suddenly appears with Garfield's hat on her head. Garfield starts to realized this, and quickly grabs his hat from her.

"And, you owe me.."

"Wait, I owe you?" asked Garfield.

"Yes.. You hit me in the head with a guitar.." said Rachel. Garfield was nervous at this.

"I regret the guitar.." said Garfield, apologizes.

"So, you're in?" asked Rachel.

"But, there is one teeny tiny idy biddy problem.." said Garfield.

"And what is that?"

"You work.. for a cyborg!" said Garfield, angry.

"Ah come on, Garfield in Boots! What is the problem between you and Victor that was so bad?" asked Rachel, feels pissed off.( and curious..)

"It was to hurt to be tell.. but, I will tell you anyway.." said Garfield

* * *

ONE FRICKING BORING FLASHBACK STORY LATER..

"..That was the reason why I never want to trust Victor ever again. He betrayed me. His lies cost me everything. Garfield looks beside him only to see Rachel sleeping..

"HEY!" yelled Garfield.

"Oh! I'm awake! I'm awake!" said Rachel, awaking from her sleeps..

"Do you think I didn't regret what have I done that day?" said Victor, he was standing behind Garfield and Rachel.

"Listen, a day...a day doesn't go by when I don't think about what I lost. I lost my best friend, my only friend. And I get it now, I got greedy and desperate and I let you down, I let myself down. All I'm asking for, Garfield, is a second chance. Give me that second chance and I'll help repay you back Los Jump city. Please, Garfield. Let me show you what our friendship mean to me." Said Victor.

"I will do it." Said Garfield, without thinking further.

"Oh, that's great!" said Victor, happily.

"But, I will do this for Los Jump city, not for you. We are not partners and we are not friends." Said Garfield.

"Okay and I...I promise this time I will not let you down. Yes! I think we got our bean club back!" said Victor, cheerfully.

"Eh.. I'm not your bean club member.." said Rachel, sarcastically.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: one chapter is done! You know I have been thinking, if I didn't received any review for this fanfic, I WILL NOT CONTINUE THIS! Agree? So, Review please.. OR ELSE!


	5. The Wagon Chase part 1

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for didn't update this fanfic for so long.. I have a VERY EXHAUSTING FINAL TEST, If you are an Indonesian, you might be know that I'm talking about Ujian Nasional. If you're not, I don't know how to explain.. So anyway, enjoy..

WOULD LIKE TO THANKS TO: Eagle wolf05! For being the first reviewer for this fanfic!

DISCLAIMER: I didn't own anything ( I didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots 2011 movie story..)

* * *

Chapter 5: The Wagon Chase(part 1)

It was a hot day in the desert. A carriage was seen walking in the middle of the very hot desert. It's owner, Dick and Kori, were trying to find the location for planting the magic bean. Unknown to them, Garfield, Rachel, and Victor were following in the top of the desert hill.

"Are you kidding me? We were about to ambushed them?" asked Garfield to Rachel, who were just about to putting on her mask.

"Just do your part and you'll be fine!" Rachel suddenly realized that Garfield was staring at her in the weird looks.

"What?" asked Rachel.

"Again with the mask?"teased Garfield. Rachel feels annoyed, but she soon quickly jumps off from the hill and landed smoothly into Dick and Kori's carriage. Luckily, they didn't notice that Rachel was on their carriage. Seeing how Rachel can manage infiltrate the carriage without nobody noticing her, making Garfield felt jealous. He runs to chase the carriage, jumps off, and landed into the carriage only to awkwardly hit Rachel.

Fortunately, they finally regain their balance, and manage to open the carriage door without Dick and Kori noticing it. Rachel jumps into the carriage only to make Garfield suddenly grabbed her legs. She soon realize why Garfield doing it. He was about to warn Rachel that there's a lot of vicious dogs inside the carriage.

Meanwhile, Victor watching Garfield and Rachel with his telescopes.

"Yes! They've got in the carriage! Now to the next plan!" Victor runs down from the hill to his wagon.

Rachel was hanging upside down, ready to unlock Dick's safety box, while Garfield grabbing her legs to make sure she will not fall down. After successfully unlocked Dick's safety box, Rachel tries to grabs the magic bean with her palms. Garfield looks confused. Why Rachel tries to grab the magic bean with her palms? Why she didn't just grab it with her finger?(you know.. with your finger, you can grab a bean like a crane..). Garfield feels annoyed after waiting Rachel who still tries to grabs the magic bean(in the awkward ways..)

"Hey! Why don't you just use your fingers?" asked Garfield.

"Would you just shut up? I'm on it!"said Rachel, angrily.

"Just use your fingers!"

"Be quite!"

"Your fingers!"

"I DON'T HAVE FINGERS, ALRIGHT?" yelled Rachel, putting off her mask.

Rachel's yell is loud enough to wake up a vicious dog!

"woof?" a dog suddenly wakes up from it's slumber.

"Hey? Do you hear something?" asked Kori to Dick, after hearing one of their dogs bark. Garfield soon jumps in to the carriage. Rachel falls and landed into the carriage smoothly. Kori looks to the carriage roof only find out there's nothing in there. Rachel quickly picks up a finally awakes dog and start to lullabies it.

"Sleepy..sleepy baby doggy.."(awkward…)

The dog finally asleep after Rachel attempts to lullaby. Garfield quickly grabs the magic bean.

"Okay, lets go!" said Garfield to Rachel.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Okay! This chapter is done! Sorry for a really short chapter. That because I was concentrating on my other fanfic. So, please review this fanfic!


	6. The Wagon Chase part 2

AUTHOR NOTE: I'M ALIVE! Hehehe.. I mean I'm return! Sorry for didn't updated this chapter earlier, because my laziness and I'm kinda busy back then. But now.. I have 3 months of FREE DAYS! So, time for some torturing, er.. I mean.. 'writing' to do!

WOULD LIKE TO THANKS: photographyfreak15! For being the second reviewer! Yeay!

DISCLAIMER: Just like the last chapter's disclaimer…

* * *

Chapter 6: The Wagon Chase (part 2)

_Previously on Garfield in Boots.._

_After Rachel and Garfield gets inside the carriage, put a dog into sleep, Garfield quickly grabs the magic bean._

"_Okay, lets go!" said Garfield to Rachel._

_End of the era..I mean.. end of the back story.._

When Garfield was about to walks out of the carriage, he accidentally steps in to.. a dog tail! The dog barked loudly in pain, waking the other dogs, the dogs caught Garfield and Rachel red-handed, and barking loudly into them. Dick and Kori heard this, and both of them quickly gets inside the carriage only to find 'the intruders' of the carriage.

"Well, well, well? Looks like the green bean is return for our magic bean." Dick mocks to Garfield. "And look, Kori. I think he brought his girlfriend too.."

"I am not his girlfriend.." said Rachel, angrily. Garfield felt uncomfortable about this situation and.. Rachel's anger looks.

"Perhaps, you are his sister?" asked Kori, mockingly.

"I am not his sister, or even related to him.."

"Whatever.. But, at least you have your own grave and his grave stands side by side.." after saying that, Kori quickly grabs her gun, pointing to the 'couple of the intruder' and shoot them. Garfield and Rachel dodged Kori's sudden attack and climbed to outside the carriage.( it mean, the roof..). Garfield was about to put the magic bean into his belt pocket, but suddenly..

"Give us back our magic bean!" yelled Dick. He quickly sheathed his sword. He starts to attack Garfield, but lucky for Garfield, he already sheathed his own sword and starts to dodged all of Dick's attack. (The scene looks similar like Darth Vader against Luke Skywalker's battle. Of course, without the hand sliced part..Blooper anyone?)

Dick battling against Garfield, Kori were also battling against Rachel. Only this time, Kori more likes always to attack and Rachel more likes always to dodges..

Luckily, Victor came with his wagon! Rachel saw him, and quickly jumps away from the carriage and landed into Victor's wagon.

"Garfield! Come on! Jump to the wagon, now!" yelled Victor, still controlling his horse to runs as fast as it can. Garfield heard his yells, and jumps away from the carriage too.

And the scene is getting a little more exciting, Dick and Kori's carriage starts to chasing Victor's wagon. The dust flies over the scene, making this chase a little bit more like a Formula One race..

"Victor! Can you make this wagon runs even faster?" asked Garfield.

"Are you kidding me? This horse already runs into his limit!" yelled Victor.

"Would you both stop arguing, and start focusing on the cliff in front of us?" said Rachel, pointing to the cliff which really is was in front of them.

"Don't worry guys.. " Rachel glares to Victor." I mean, a guy and a _girl.._ I have this." After saying that, Victor speeds up his horse, making their wagon runs even faster into the cliff. They falls into it.

"VICTOR! WHAT THE HECK?" yelled Garfield.

Victor pretends to didn't hear Garfield's yell. He suddenly pulls the hidden lever. The lever triggers a pair of wings popped out from the wagon, the horse suddenly being pulled out by some mechanical contraption into the wagon, and the wagon flies into the sky!

Dick and Kori's carriage stopped at the edge of the cliff. They saw Victor's wagon flies into sky, gets far away from them, making them gets angry even more.

"I hate that guy.." Dick mutters it.

Garfield and Rachel cheered into Victor because, he just save them from the crazy couple, Dick and Kori. Victor asked Garfield about the magic bean, and he revealed the magic bean, in his hand, into Victor and Rachel. Victor smiles at this.

"Giant Castle.." Victor looks to Garfield in satisfied looks. " Here we come.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: YAY! IS DONE! Just this chapter, not the fanfic. Hehehe..By the way, please review..


	7. Team Effort

AUTHOR NOTE: I'M BACK! And is time for…

Raven: please don't..

Me: Too late! It's chapter seven time! Horay!

Raven: Oh dear..(slaps her forehead.)

Me: To the Disclaimer! (pointing to Beastboy)

Beastboy : Robin1996ify didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots movie story. If she did…SHE CAN TAKE OVER THE WORLD! (run away like a little girl..)

Me: Nah.. he's not serious about me taking over the world.. but, he was serious about I didn't own any elements on my fanfic..See? isn't that bummer?

* * *

Chapter 7 : Team Effort

After Victor successfully landed the wagon to the save desert ground, they finally continues their journey to the magic bean plantation place. Victor was inside the wagon, trying to figure it out the perfect place for planting the magic bean, while Garfield and Rachel was sitting in front of the wagon. Garfield is the one who controlling the horse, Rachel.. she just sits next to him.

"You know Rachel? I have to thanks to Victor.." said Garfield to Rachel.

"It was a team effort. Victor stills has fingers.. I mean.._flaws_ was I meant, not fingers.. he's not a freak.. hehehe.." Rachel shocked to hear that. "Eh.. not to say that you are.." Garfield was about to say something, but he's interrupted by Rachel.

"I don't want to talk about it.." said Rachel, glares to him.

"Got it.." said Garfield. Then, he and Rachel looks away from each other.

Meanwhile, Victor was looking to his world map, trying to figure it where would be the magic bean should be planted, he than grabs his pocket telescope, and looks outside with it.

" Guys, warn me if you find a strange clouds activity!" said Victor, then observe all of the clouds activities with his telescope.

Garfield and Rachel still remain silent. They didn't heard what Victor just said, but Rachel suddenly breaks the silence between them.

"I've called Rachel Softpalms, because I can steal you blind without you even noticing it." After saying that, Rachel reveals a bag of money on her hand to Garfield. He then checked to his boots, only to find that it was his money that Rachel has on her hand. Garfield grabs back his money from Rachel, and put it under his hat.

"Rachel, you're not as good as they say.." said Garfield. Rachel starts to glares at him.

"..But, you're better.." Garfield smiling to Rachel. She stopped glaring, and starts to smiling too.

"I will respect your privacy.." said Garfield again. The wagon still walks to it's destination. Garfield and Rachel remain silent again, but not for long.

"Okay, I'll tell you.." said Rachel. She starts to tell her story.

"I was a little girl back then, with my fingers still attach in my hands.. I lived with my dad, my mom died because of a rare ill.. My dad always abused me, he always punched me, if I didn't clean the house yet. I always wished that my mom was still alive, so didn't suffered from my dad.." Rachel's eyes filled with tears, but she still continues her story.." One day, it was a dark night. My dad came to me with a sharp blade. I don't know what he gonna do with that, but it was still painful to remember. I don't know why he did it.. he took my fingers. After that day, I ran away from my dad.." Rachel starts crying after this. Garfield feels pretty bad about what happen with Rachel. He trying to comforted her.

"You know what Rachel? I think your dad is psycho!" said Garfield. Rachel smiles at Garfield comments about her terrible father.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Yay! This chapter is done! With a little hint of Bb/Rae moments..Please review if you like it!


	8. Planting the Bean and The Giant's Castle

AUTHOR NOTE: Back and still alive! I fell kinda like to write this fanfic, so decided to keep continue writing this! So, enjoy this, or DIE!(Not serious..)

WOULD LIKE TO THANKS TO: Harmonious Wolf! For favorited this fanfic.

DISCLAIMER: I own… nothing

* * *

Chapter 8: Planting the Bean and The Giant's Castle

Garfield learns a few things about Rachel. One, he found out that her past was horrible to remember. Two, she doesn't have fingers. And three, Rachel's fingers has been replaced with wooden fingers, that's the reason why she keep wearing a gloves. When Garfield was about to say something, he suddenly being interrupted by Victor.

"Stop! Stop the cart!(wagon or cart?) I think this is the place!" yelled Victor, about the magic bean plantation place.

Garfield quickly stopped the wagon. He and Rachel followed Victor, who already jumps out from the wagon. Victor accidentally slipped , falls and rolling like an egg(blooper anyone?) Garfield and Rachel helped him stands up.

"This is it guys! The perfect place to plant the magic bean! Garfield, as my brother, I want you to be the one to plant this magic bean." Said Victor, handed the bean to Garfield.

Garfield and Rachel quickly grout. After the hole for the magic bean is ready, Garfield quickly put the magic bean into it.

"Hey Gar! Don't put the bean stacked with each other! The magic will not put an effect because of it!" yelled Victor. Garfield quickly corrected the position of the bean.

"Hey! I think I saw a strange cloud over there.." said Rachel, pointing with her wooden finger to the a very grey-yet big- cloud, which floating above them.

And the magic happen.. A great storm come upon them, a hurricane whirl above the magic bean, and sucked into the magic bean. After the storm is done, Victor, Rachel ,and Garfield came back to the magic bean place, only to find a sprout of magic bean came up.

"Wait, I don't understand. The magic bean should grown up into a big plant!" Victor was disappointed at this.

"Maybe the magic rubbed off in your pocket?" said Garfield.

"No, that would be impossible.."

" Maybe you should talk to it. I had read a book about plants. Plants have feelings too, like human. So.. go on, say something nice to it.." said Rachel to Victor.

"Okay, I will say something.." Victor leans to the sprout.

"Hi, little plant.."

And with that, the sprout suddenly grows into a big plant. It grows so fast, even Victor, Rachel, and Garfield have to hanging on one of the leaves, so they didn't falls down. Victor get tied up with bunch of vine. Rachel finally regain her balance to sit on the leaves. She shocked to see how tall this plant to grow (50.000 km heights..)

Garfield lose his grips to the vine, his hat falls down, luckily he falls to the leaves below him. The leaf swings away, carry Garfield with it, and the leaf suddenly bumps into the other leaf, the one with Rachel on it..(it looks like they being bumped into each with purpose..)

"Hey Rachel! How's hangin?" joked Garfield. Rachel just smirked at his jokes. She puts back his hat into his head, which make them get separated. Garfield get bounced by the leaf, and suddenly a rain came and raining on Garfield..

The rain finally stop. Garfield finally can see a beautiful aurora above him. Victor pull Garfield into him and watched the aurora, like two brother watched into the sky.

The plant finally stopped growing. It send them(Victor, Garfield, Rachel) above the big fluffy clouds. They stood at the plant's leaf in awe. Victor was about to stand at the leaf, but he suddenly falls down from it to the clouds.

"Victor!" yelled Garfield and Rachel. They voice sounds squeaky.

"Did you see him?" asked Garfield, in his squeaky voice.

"I do not see him anywhere.." said Rachel, in her squeaky voice.

"Your sound.. weird.."

Luckily, Victor burst out from the clouds. Garfield and Rachel felt relieved at this.

"That because the thin air.." said Victor, in his squeaky voice. He dive into the fluffiness of the clouds. Garfield and Rachel slides away from the big leaf into the clouds.

"The cloud, It tickle my nose.." said Garfield, landed into the fluffy clouds.

"That because they're ever mest.(I don't know how to said that..) Who knew? " said Victor, bouncing around the clouds. Suddenly, A clouds shaped ball being thrown into Garfield. It was from Rachel.

"Why you do that?" asked Garfield.

"I don't know. Maybe because this clouds looks like a snow .." said Rachel.

Victor suddenly bumped into Rachel, making her accidentally falls into Garfield. Both of them falls into a fluffy cloud, Rachel's position was.. on top of Garfield..

"Okay.. that was awkward.." said Victor, looking to both of them.

"Emm.." Rachel quickly stands up, leaving Garfield who still laying around the cloud.

"You know Garfield? I think she doesn't like you.."

"Just shut up.."

"Boys, you might wanna take a look at this.." said Rachel.

They stare up to see The Giant Castle in the clouds. Victor was amazed to see those.

"Gar, remember when everyone was laughing at bean club? And who's laughing now? We are!" said Victor.

They enters the giant's castle. When they're inside, their voices doesn't sounds squeaky anymore.

"So here's the plan. You two get the golden eggs, I will fight the giant." Said Garfield.

"But, there's no giant to fight. The giant's been dead for years." Said Victor.

"What?"

"You didn't do the reading, did you? Oh boy! Jack and the beanstalk, chapter fourteen. Giant takes a big dirt nap."

"Hey, you don't sound like an elf anymore." Said Rachel.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: One chapter down, another to go. I feel like this chapter is a little bit different than the movie. By the way, if you like it, please review!


	9. The Golden Goose

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 9 is up! Now, just a few more chapters to go and this fanfic will be complete!

Beastboy: Really? Cause, you make me sounds more manlier in this fic than on reality..

Me: Well, according from the 'Puss in Boots' movie, Puss was a very brave cat.

Raven: I'm not sure that Beastboy is really that brave..

Beastboy: Hey! At least I didn't have my fingers being cut off in this fic!

Raven: I hate you, Robin1996ify..

Me: (sweat dropped) Don't hate me, Rae.. Ask Kitty, why she been declawed at the first place?

Raven: She's a cat. I'm human. That's make us different. That doesn't mean you have to make me fingerless for this stupid fanfic!

Me: Okay.. Now for the Disclaimer, I don't own Puss in Boots movie story or even Teen titans. Those are belonged to the respectful owners..

Raven: I still hate you..

Me: Grrrr..

* * *

Chapter 9: The Golden Goose

"Wow.. no wonder everyone called this place the Giant's Castle. This place is huge!" comment Garfield, walked around the castle.

"I don't even know that the legendary 'Garfield in Boots' is really that idiot.." comment Rachel.

"Hey! I heard that!" said Garfield, angrily.

"Guys! Can you keep it down please? I think I heard something.." said Victor. A loud noise can be heard. It came from the forest inside the Giant's Castle.

"What do you think is that?" asked Rachel.

"I think I know what is that. It must be The Great Terror.." explained Victor.

"The Great Terror?" asked Rachel and Garfield, simultaneously.

"People called it The Great Terror. It's the monster that guards the golden goose. Legend has it that if you look at it, you'll turn to stone. But nobody really knows, because nobody's walked away from it alive." Said Victor. " Follow me and keep quite."

Once the reach the gate to the forest, they realizes that the gate was across the giant cliff.

"So, how we gonna across this cliff?" asked Victor.

"Maybe we can create our own bridge using this very long rope.." Garfield pointing to the giant rope near them. "..and using this giant bow.." he then pointing to the giant bow which is really, really near the rope..

"I think I gonna think twice about your intelligent.." said Rachel.

After Garfield's plan has been executed.(you need to figure it out what exactly he just planned..) They finally make it to the forest. But, when they were about to get into deep to the forest, they heard The Great Terror, walking almost near them, making an earthquake every time it walks.

"What happen if The Great Terror find us?" said Rachel, worrying.

"Do not worry. I will protect you." Said Garfield

"What are you gonna do? Hit it in the head with the guitar?"

"Please, stop bringing up the guitar.." said Garfield, nervously.

* * *

When they gets deep into the forest, they found something amazing. They saw a lot of golden eggs! The golden eggs was found scattered around the forest. They finally found what their looking for.

"Look at this! It's egg paradise! Oh it's so beautiful. I feel like I belong here.." after saying that, Victor laughs and runs toward the eggs.

"Wow, this eggs is really heavy.." said Garfield, trying to lift up a golden egg, but fail.

"Imagine how it is feel to laying one of this? Ouch!" commented Rachel.

Suddenly, they heard a chirped noise. When they came the source of that sound, they stood in awe, because they saw..

The Golden Goose..

"Oh my god.. It's the Golden Goose! Isn't she beautiful or what?" said Victor.

"And it also laying a golden colored eggs.." said Rachel.

But, not for long. They heard The Great Terror was walking towards them! Victor was thinking about how to carry all of the golden eggs.

"Let's just take The Golden Goose." Suggested Victor.

"Wait a minute! This is the goose of legend. We don't know what happens if we take her." Said Garfield.

"I know what happen if we don't take her, we got nothing!"

"Guys! Guys! It's the gold pooper! We taking it!" said Rachel.

* * *

Yes that's what happen.. They taking The Golden Goose with them. As they ran to across the cliff, they suddenly falls from the bridge( made with ropes..) and to the bottom of the cliff. Lucky for them, they're just landed on some harmless vine..

But the unluckiest part is.. The Great Terror also came down to the bottom of the cliff. It's steps making a lot of earthquakes and the water on the bottom of the cliff starting to rise. Victor, Garfield, and Rachel runs as fast as they can to get out from the Giant's Castle. Unfortunately for Rachel, she slipped and falls down to the rising water.

"Rachel! I'll save you!" Garfield quickly jumped to the water, and save Rachel from drowning..

Meanwhile Victor was hanging on the Golden Goose, trying his best for not drowning. After saving Rachel, Garfield realized there's a giant whirlpool in front of them ready to suck them in!

The whirlpool was actually their ticket to get out from the castle, as they manage to get washed away from the waterfall, hits the giant plants, and falls from the skies…

"ARRRGH! I CAN'T FLY! WHY I DIDN'T BRING MY FLYING CONTRAPTION?" yelled Victor, falling from the skies. "FLY LITTLE GOOSE! FLY!" yelled Victor to The Golden Goose.

Rachel did not want to lost her opportunities from dying, not yet. While she's falling, she cut some of the giant plant's leaves, grab Victor's foot, and expanded the leaf into a parachute.

"Garfield? Is that you?" asked Victor.

"Nope.. I'm your guardian angel.." said Rachel, sarcastically.

"Not funny.."

When they were about to landing, they suddenly get hits by Garfield, who apparently gliding to them, and they falling…again..

"Hehehe.. I'm sorry.." said Garfield.

"Hm.." Rachel just smirks to Garfield. She cuts the plant leaf again and she and Garfield starts to expanded the leaf into a parachute, grabs Victor and The Golden Goose, and glides away.

When they were gliding, Rachel sliding (I don't know how to say that..) Garfield to her.

"Thanks, Mr. Grass Hit Man.." said Rachel to Garfield.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for any randomness in this chapter and please review!


	10. Hanuman

AUTHOR NOTE: So.. CHAPTER 10 IS FRICKING UP! Hehehe…

Beastboy: Dude! No need to yell would you?

Me: Sorry.. I kinda feel this fic is gonna end soon.

Beastboy: How many chapter left?

Me: Hmm.. Infinity..

Beastboy: WHAT?

Me: Sorry.. I kinda like to messing around with you.. End now for the DISCLAIMER! (pointing to Raven)

Raven: Robin1996ify didn't own Teen titans or Puss in Boots 2011 movie story…

Me: If I did, Teen titans show will be updating to Season Six!

Raven: Which will never happen…

* * *

Chapter 10: Hanuman

Dick and Kori finally manage to return to their town. While Dick was controlling the carriage (the dogs..) to keep moving, Kori was making a diaper for the puppies.

"Look at that! We finally got that family you wanted, husband Dick." Said Kori while she hold up a puppy with it's diaper on.

"Did you hear that? I think it just called me daddy." Said Dick.

"Oh that was glorious! And he looks just like you!"

"Eh.. thank you?" said Dick, sweat dropped.

Suddenly, a huge plant just falling in front of them! The plant was actually a Giant Bean Stalk! That had been cut by Victor and Garfield..

"Holy Cows! Is that the giant bean stalk? How come it can been destroyed?" asked Kori, confused.

"Eh Kori? I think I found something.." said Dick, held up a telescope. In the telescope there's written:

_Victor Dumpty_

"You know what Kori? I think it's time for us to do what our boss has planned.." said Dick. Their carriage finally following to the source of the giant bean stalk has been planted. And it was already sunset..

* * *

Meanwhile, far from Dick and Kori position..

"To pay back Los Jump City!" said Victor and Garfield, simultaneously while held up their golden eggs.

"To being rich!" said Rachel, also held up her golden eggs.

"Ole! Lets CELEBRATE!" said Victor, while dancing like a total moron..

Rachel hit the golden eggs like a drum( like a pro) and Garfield also do the same, but more like he playing a xylophone not a drum..Garfield then throw away his drum(xylophone) sticks and starts dancing tango.

"You.." said Garfield, obviously trying to ask Rachel to dancing with him.

"Me?" asked Rachel, who also dancing tango like him.

"Yes you.. baby.." said Garfield. But, Victor interrupted him with the giant leaf(from the bean stalk..) and he start dancing with Rachel.

"One..two.. chacha.. three..four.." Said Victor, dancing with Rachel in the awkward way..While Victor was about to spin Rachel, he realized that Garfield already replace his dance partner with the golden goose.

"What the..? Gar!" yelled Victor, looking to Garfield and Rachel, doing a perfect tango spin.

"There is one word for , Rachel Softpalms, wow-ZA!" said Garfield.

"I know you have quite a reputation with the ladies, Mr. Frisky Forty Times.." said Rachel.

"I've also been known as.." Garfield spinning Rachel into him. "Green haired lover!" said Garfield, but he suddenly being pushed away by Rachel. After finally regain his balance, he starts to dancing again, this time more closer to Rachel.

"But that was before I met you.." said Garfield, with nervous grins.

"Oh.. You don't know me, Gar. I'm not who you think I am.." said Rachel, still dancing, but in the most seductive way. Is she planning to seduce Garfield?"I'm all about the score.."

"Come on! Look me in the eyes.." said Garfield, pulling Rachel into him. "..and tell me all you care about is the gold?" said Garfield, he was on the position were the male was on top of the female when their dancing tango.

Rachel saw Garfield's eyes in awe. Then she say," Gar.."

"Rae.." Garfield leans on Rachel, was about to kiss her, but he snapped out of it when he realized that his dance partner has been replace with the golden goose.

"OH MY GOD!" Garfield shots glare to Victor, who's know has Rachel as his dance partner.

"New partner! Haha!" said Victor. "Rae.. Do not fall for his beastly magnetism!Stay focus!"

Suddenly, Garfield pulled Rachel away- by her boots- from Victor.

"What?" said Victor.

After taken Rachel from under Victor, Garfield continues dancing with her.

"So, I have been thinking, Miss Softpalms, that when we go our separate ways we can go our separate ways.." Garfield once again pulling Rachel into him, and do the position, again. "..together.."

Rachel smiling to Garfield, but her smiles soon fade away replace with a concern looks.

"Gar, you have to go now." Said Rachel, tries to puss away Garfield from her.

"You do not have to push me away anymore. You can trust me.." said Garfield.

"But.." Rachel was about to say something, but she has been interrupted by Victor.

"Give it up for the legend of Los Jump City! Victor and Garfield, we did it!" said Victor, proud to him and Garfield.

"I'm calling it a night, guys.." said Rachel, walking away from Victor and Garfield.

"Rae, stay up with us.." plead Garfield.

"No, I still feel dizzy from falling from the sky.." said Rachel, hinting about when they were falling from the bean stalk.

"Okay, yeah! Have fun with that!" said Victor."We should give her some privacy." Said Victor to Garfield.

The two best friends was laying on the sandy ground, watching the stars.

"I never thought we would get here, after all we went through. To pull this off together. It is good to have my brother back.." said Garfield, looking to Victor.

"Yep, it sure is. Well, we have a big day tomorrow. Really exciting stuff. We should get some rest." Suggested Victor. He then rolled away from Garfield, trying to sleep with golden goose on his side.

"Goodnight, Victor.." As Garfield was about to fall asleep, Dick and Kori sneak behind him and knock him up. A shadowy figure standing beside a very unconscious Garfield.

"Goodbye, Garfield in Boots.."

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 10 is done! Please review this well made fanfic!


	11. I Was Always There

AUTHOR NOTE: Sorry for no updates lately! I only wish I can finish this fanfic as soon as possible since NOBODY didn't respect my writing skill!

Beastboy: Dude, chill out. This fanfic is gonna end soon!

Me: Really? (do the 'The Face'..)

Beastboy: Eh.. yeah! You just said that to me last night..(tries to look away from 'The Face'..)

Me: Well, I'm happy to hear that. TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Raven: Robin1996ify didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots 2011 movie storylines..

Me: If I did, I will make Raven marrying with Beastboy!(Do the victory pose!)

Beastboy & Raven: IS NOT GONNA HAPPEN!

Me: hehehe…

* * *

Chapter 11: I Was Always There

Garfield suddenly awoken by the croaking noises of the crows. He found himself laying on the hot sandy desert, with nobody beside him not even Victor or Rachel. He was alone..

He knows what happen to him last night. He was being hit by Dick and Kori, they took his friends and the golden goose with them, and leaving him unconscious in the middle of the desert. He feels his anger was about going to burst right now. He knows that, but this time he let his own anger came out from him. Dick and Kori already took away his friends and he will make them pay..

Garfield quickly shifting himself into a horse and runs as fast as he can. He knows where Dick and Kori will be right now. They're at his hometown, Los Jump City, with his friends..and he feels furious..

* * *

After 2- 3 hours of running(as a green horse..) Garfield finally arrive at his hometown, but unfortunately, he was an outlawed in there, so he has to sneak in, quietly, without making the guards noticing his presence. He actually wants morphing himself into a cat, but with his noticeable green skin, the people will starts to report to the guards about seeing a suspiciously green cat. Which he doesn't want that happen. He instead, morphing himself into a pigeon, fly to the location where the guards will not see him.

He was hiding under shadow of the buildings when he heard a familiar voice, screaming.

"What do you want? Gold? I have gold! Please, spare my life!" yelled Victor.

"Husband Dick, The cyborg trying to bribe us." Said Kori to Dick.

"Hah! With our gold!" laughed Dick.

"Come now. We gonna break you apart, so there's nothing anyone can do to fix you!" Kori amazingly lifts Victor, and was about to drop him into from the tallest building.

"No! No! No! Please!" Victor now screaming even louder.

Garfield doesn't want to see his brother to being destroy like that! So, he quickly running to Victor, only to see.. Victor breaking a bottle of champagne and laughing.

"What the..?" Garfield was confused at this, he also confuses about why suddenly Victor laughing at him with Dick and Kori? And he also saw all of the men that he met in the bar, where they told him the story about the magic bean and the golden eggs, with Victor too!

"W-what's going on? " asked Garfield to Victor.

"It's a surprise party and the surprise is on you!" said Victor, laughing maniacally.

" Looks like the cat's out of the bag!" Dick starts to laughing too.

"You were in cahoots?" asked Garfield again.

"Oh yeah! They all work for me. I spend a lot of time in the prison preparing for this.." said Victor, with evilly grins.

"You set me up?" said Garfield. He can't believe that his own step brother was tricked him! All this time!

"Oh yeah! Set you up? Of course! You think this was all about getting the gold and clearing your name? This little adventure was about one thing. Revenge!" Garfield was gasped at Victor's statement. "You never knew it, Gar. But I was always there.." said Victor.

Garfield starts to remember something. He saw Victor was at that bar, the bar where found out about the magic bean and the golden goose tale, He does saw Victor hiding inside the cupboard in Dick and Kori's room, he saw Victor, dressing as the crow musician? And the worse, he does feels that Victor was spreading a bird seed on Garfield, so the crows will devouring him alive! Garfield was speechless at this.

"You wanted to repay and old debt, Gar? Well so did I.." said Victor, waking Garfield from his thought.

"Why would you do this?" asked Garfield, feels his anger was about to burst anytime.

"You left me being destroyed on that bridge! You abandoned me when I need you the most! What happened to the brothers forever?"

"I trusted you!"

"Well now you're finally gonna know what it feels like. You know? To trust someone and have them stab you in the back! Guards!" yelled Victor. Suddenly, all of the town guards appear before them and stand in the circle position, locking all of Garfield movements.

"Garfield in Boots, you are under arrest for the robbery of Los Jump City bank!" said The guard officer.

"Consider this as the final meeting of bean club.." said Victor, walking away from Garfield.

"I should pull out your hands and your legs at the first place!" yelled Garfield.

"What? That's mean you know!"

Garfield can't do anything at this time. If he attacks the town guards, the people of the town will still looking him as the town outlawed. If he don't, He will be sent to the prison forever! Victor really does thinking to that far. Garfield then think the last thing he do.. He surrender himself to guards. He let them roughly throwing him to the Los Jump City prison wagon. When he looking to the outside(from window on the wagon..) He saw Victor was announcing the golden goose to the people of Los Jump City. Then, Garfield saw a painful scene he ever seen. Rachel was there! And she's one of Victor's goons! She was carrying the golden goose for Victor. Garfield feels his heart was thorn into a pieces.

The wagon starts to walk away, carrying Garfield with it. Victor was freely giving the golden eggs to the citizen, he also give some to Rachel, which she seems like receiving it with a little bit… desperate? She saw Garfield was inside the prison wagon, she feels guilty at him..

* * *

Later, on Los Jump City prison..

"One hat. One belt. And two boots. Once a symbol of honor. And one bottle of catnip!" yelled The guards officer, he was sequester all of Garfield belongings.

"Eh.. That was for my cat form! Yeah! It really does love catnip!" said Garfield, nervously before he finally being thrown into the prison cell.

"Looks like you will be here, forever.." said the prison guard, before he walks away from Garfield's prison cell.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Yay! Only 3.. or 4? Chapters to go! I pretty sure this fic was gonna end soon! Don't forget to review, OR ELSE!


	12. Breaking Out from Prison

AUTHOR NOTE: Another installment for 'Garfield in Boots' fanfic! Yay!

Beastboy: That was weird..

Me: Why?

Beastboy: You've said to me that you don't want to finish this fic sooner! And now? You want to complete this fanfic as soon as possible?

Me: Yeah.. I have mood swings..

Beastboy: What?

Me: Just kidding! By the way, TO THE DISCLAIMER!

Raven: Robin1996ify didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots 2011 movie storylines…

Me: If I did, I will make Puss and Kitty gets married!

Beastboy & Raven: HEY! (Realized that I didn't mention their names..) Wait! What?

Me: hehehehe…

* * *

Chapter 12: Breaking Out from Prison

Garfield was now in the prison, being locked up like that making him uncomfortable, so he did the only thing he know… morphing into a cat and lick a fur..

"Hey! Nice to see you!" said someone, who actually to be Garfield's cellmate. Garfield flinched a little bit (because he was still as cat, who just gonna lick his 'private area' fur…)

"Ahh! Who are you?" asked Garfield, after morphing back into human.

"My name is Jason Beanstalk ! Or you can call me Jack if you want.." said Jason. He apparently being chained up to the prison wall.

"Why you being in jail? What's your crime?" asked Garfield, he seems to be a little bit comfortable right now.

"Lets just say that I stole a cow and I was actually gonna converting it into gold.." said Jason. He looks to Garfield who was speechless.

"..It looks like the robot got what he wanted.."

"Wait? Are you talking about Victor?" asked Garfield, surprised.

"Sh! Don't say his name! I used to share this cell with that rusty thing. Happiest day of my life was when he left, till I realized he stole my magic bean.." said Jason.

"What? You had the bean? But, how?" asked Garfield, seems to get interested with Jason's story.

"..I was gonna converting the stolen cow into gold but all I've got was three magic beans.." answered Jason.

"What else do you know?" asked Garfield again. He have a feeling that Victor was about to do something big, something dangerous..

"We' re all goners! Thanks to that rusty machine! I told him! I told him not to take the goose! But all he wanted was his revenge.."

"Don't take the goose? Why?" Garfield seems confused at Jason's statement.

"The Great Terror! That's the golden goose's mom!" And with that, Jason finally fainting, miserably..

"Oh no.."

"Oh! And she will be out for blood when she comes back for her baby.." And Jason fainting again..

Far from Los Jump City, a big shadow shaped like a goose was flying above the desert, to the Los Jump City, where that city was about being destroyed by 'The Great Terror'..

* * *

Back to the Los Jump City prison..

Garfield morphing into a green cute cat, and start meowing loudly. The loud meows starts to annoy the guard and he walks to the Garfield's cell.

"Would you just shut up!" yelled the guard, but he suddenly froze when he saw a green cat do 'the face' at him. The cat starts to meowing in a cute voice, making the guard start to drool over it..

"Open the door.." said Garfield, still in the cat form.

The guard unlocked the prison door.

"Come inside.."

The guard just obeyed and walk into the cell.

"Come closer.."

But, the guard suddenly realizes of what Garfield will do to him, so instead come closer to Garfield he pulls out.. the water spray! And spraying it into Garfield. Making him morphed back into a human.

"Grass stain! You'll never tricks me again! Hahahaha!" laughed The guard, while pointing his spear into Garfield's head.

Unknown to the guard, a pair of hands quickly covering his mouth and his nose, making the guard fainting from out of oxygen. The unconscious guard was finally being dragged out from the cell.

Garfield was confused about what just happen, looking to his boots, his hat and his belt was being placed in front of him. He and Jason looking to the outside only to find… Rachel!( Yay!)

"I hope you can forgive me.." said Rachel, standing near to the unconscious guard.

"Apology accepted!" said Jason. He then walks away from the prison..

" I don't really have time for you. I have to save the town from The Great Terror!" said Garfield, while he putting on his boots, his belts and his hat. When he was about walking away from Rachel, she suddenly stopped him.

" Wait, Gar! Don't you see, I'm here because.. I am here because you made me realize that there is something I can care about more than gold.." said Rachel.

"Some thing?" asked Garfield, smirking.

"Okay, _**some one**_. He's about four feet tall, wears high heels."

"Handsome?"

"He's very handsome.." (A/N Raven admitted that Beastboy is handsome! Woohoo!)

"A real beefcake?"

"Mmhmm.."

"A stallion?"

"Yes" Rachel gets a little bit annoyed at this.

"Tiger?" Garfield morphing himself into a green tiger.

"Oh brother.." Rachel rolled her eyes at this..

"Hahahaha.. But, it doesn't make us even." After Garfield saying that, suddenly a spear flies and stab to the walls near them.

"Freeze!" said the prison guard.

"Yes it does.." said Rachel, smirking to Garfield.

"No.. no it doesn't" said Garfield, sheathed his hidden dagger, causing the guard's pants falls down..

* * *

Okay lets just skip this.. After Garfield and Rachel successfully knocked down half of the prison guard, they make it their way to the prison elevator, which is the only way to get out from the prison. Garfield climbing the rope of the destroyed elevator( I don't know what just happen..). Suddenly, a guard grabbing his boots, causing him to stop moving.

"You will never get away from this! Garfield in Boots!" yelled the guard. But, unfortunately for the guard, he didn't grabs Garfield's boots. He grabs.. Rachel's boots!

"Wrong boots.." said Rachel, while she sheathed her dagger(hidden sword..) and starts to cutting the elevator's rope off. Making Garfield, who was still hanging on the elevator rope, pulled up to outside.

"Rachel!" yelled Garfield, feels concern about his partner.

"Now we're even!" said Rachel, kicking some guard's head.

Garfield smiles at this, and looking up to outside.. to his freedom..

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Would like to thanks to..The Midnight Dragon!( I like your account name..) for favorites this story, review this story, and favorites ME! Thanks for everyone who read this story ! Don't forget to review!


	13. The Great Terror

AUTHOR NOTE: Chapter 13 is up! Time for.. the conclusion..

Beastboy: Wait? What?

Me: I have no idea what I'm just said..

Raven: Morons.. Robin1996ify didn't own Teen titans or even Puss in Boots 2011 movie storyline..

Me: The only thing I own is my Puss in Boots VCD with I just bought it yesterday..(With the 'Puss in Boots and The Three Diablos bonus!')

Raven: I'm out of here..

* * *

Chapter 13: The Great Terror

Victor was on the top of Los Jump City's church, he had the golden goose with him and he was looking to the sky, searching for any clues about the Great Terror arrival.

"Another 5 minutes later, and this pathetic city.. will being turn into an ashes.." said Victor, evilly. He then looking to the golden goose, who was chirping for its mother.

"Don't worry little guy. Your mom will be here any minutes." Said Victor, caressing the golden goose's feather. But suddenly..

"I SHALL MAKE YOUR BODY INTO MY ARMOR! VICTOR!" yelled Garfield, he was jumping from the church's roof into it's bell tower, where Victor and the golden goose was.

"AAH! That's disgusting!" yelled Victor.

"Give me the goose, Victor.." said Garfield, pointing his sword into Victor's bionic chest.

"No can do, I'm afraid. See, the mama's on her way and when she gets here, it's bye bye Los Jump City and everything you ever cared about.." explained Victor.

"Revenge on me is one thing, but why our city? This is our home.." asked Garfield.

"You mean _**your**_ home. I.. I never belonged here. We had a plan to get out of here, but then you became a hero and you picked this place over me. You left me with nothing.." answered Victor.

"Victor, I'm sorry I hurt you.." Garfield lowered down his sword from Victor. ".. But do not take it out on these people. You are better than this.."

"No I'm not.."

"Oh come on! I know the real Victor. The way you saw the world, the inventor, the dreamer.. What happened to that guy?" Victor was stood there in awe, realized of what have he done.

"I.. I guess you right, Gar. I'm sorry.."

Suddenly, they hear the loud noise from The Great Terror, it's getting nearer to the Los Jump City.

"I think it's too late.." said Victor, looking to The Great Terror, who was getting near to The Los Jump City's bridge..

"It is never too late to do the right thing. Together we can save Los Jump City.." said Garfield, encouraging Victor. "I can forgive, Victor., if you help me now."

"Really? After everything I put you through?" asked Victor.

"Prove to me there is still a good guy in you.."

"I'll try."

* * *

Victor tied the golden goose to his wagon, to bait the Great Terror to get out from the city. Garfield will be protecting the wagon and make sure their plan is work. The Great Terror does saw her child(the golden goose..) but she's being blocked by the town soldiers. Garfield saw this, and starts to jumps to the Great Terror's back( actually he's _flying_, he morphed into a eagle..) and rode The Great Terror, like he was riding a horse. He makes the Great Terror stepped the poor town soldiers..

Victor still driving his wagon as fast as he can, out from the city to lure out the Great Terror, but, he's being disturbed by a gunshot from Kori! Dick and Kori's carriage was riding fast beside him!

"Sorry robot! We need more than just egg!" said Dick, while he driving his carriage, to hit Victor's wagon.

"So, how about you give us that goose!" said Kori, pointing her gun to Victor.

"Victor!" yelled Garfield, in distress voice.

Kori suddenly hear a loud female scream and gets hit by Rachel. Apparently, Rachel swings away from the building to landed on Dick and Kori's carriage, after her sudden kick for Dick and Kori, she regain her balance to standing.

"Nice move!" complimented by Garfield.

"What would you do without me?" Rachel blows her kiss and jumps away from Dick and Kori's carriage. The Great Terror's feet was about to steps that carriage..

"O- ow.." and with that, Dick and Kori successfully gets pawned by The Great Terror..

But, the problem is not over yet. Victor's wagon suddenly crashing into some random fruits cart. Victor and the golden goose( who gets tied up together..) flew away from the wagon, to the- now broken- town's bridge. Garfield and The Great Terror was about to save them, but The Great Terror accidentally falls down from the broken bridge and gets stuck. Luckily, Garfield already jumps away from The Great Terror's back and manage to grabs Victor and The golden goose rope. Both of them was hanging over the hedge of the broken bridge.

"Here we are again. Right, Gar?" asked Victor.

"I will not leave you behind this time, Victor." Said Garfield, tries pulled up Victor and The golden goose using the rope.

"I'm sorry, Gar. I've made a mess out of everything. I'm a rusty machine! I'm not.. I'm not a person, I'm not a human, I'm not even a robot. I don't know what I am.." said Victor.

"You are what you have always been, my brother.." Garfield gave his hand to Victor, so he can grabs Garfield hand.

"Brothers forever.." Victor was about to grabs Garfield's hand but suddenly, the hedge of the broken bridge, where Garfield was standing, starts to falling apart. Making Garfield hanging to the hedge of the broken bridge with the rope on his hand..( I don't know how write that..)

"You can't save us both!" said Victor, worried that Garfield will also drop the golden goose too.

"Yes I can! Just hang on!" said Garfield, tried to climb back to the broken bridge's surface.

"Gar, you have to safe the baby or the mama will destroy Los Jump City.. It's the right thing to do.."

"I will not let you go, Victor.."

"I know you won't.." Victor smiles to Garfield, proud to him. "..So I won't make you choose.." after saying that, Victor let out the rope on his hand, and falling..to his death..leaving Garfield free to save the golden goose.

"VICTOR!" yelled Garfield. He now knows what he has to do.. saving the golden goose. After the rope finally ripped off. Garfield swung over to save the golden goose, using his sword to stab the bridge walls and launch him (and the golden goose in his hand..) up to the broken bridge, and landed smoothly.(still with the golden goose on his hand..) The Great Terror finally break away from the broken bridge and Garfield returned the golden goose back to it's mother.

Garfield looks down to the end of the bridge to look for Victor's body but instead he sees a person(instead a cyborg) lying on the rock. The person was still has his flesh and his limbs. There's no bionic arms, legs, and limbs on him anymore.

"Victor, I always knew that you were good inside.." said Garfield, putting off his hat to honor Victor..

The Great Terror and the golden goose sees Victor's death body and decided to take the body and fly off, back to the Giant's Castle.

"Goodbye, Victor.." said Garfield.


	14. Farewell to Los Jump City and Epilogue

Chapter 14: Farewell to Los Jump City and Epilogue

Garfield enters the Los Jump City again, but this time, he's now a hero for the citizen.

"I heard his boots made with the finest corenthian leather.." whispered someone.

"I heard that he has a 9 lives! He is like a cat!" whispered the other.

"And he only drink the finest soy milk and eat the most fanciest tofu!"

Garfield just smiles at the town's citizen rumors, most likely because it was a positive rumors.

"He is not an outlaws! He is a hero!" said some kids to their friend

Garfield, again was smiling at this, but not for long, because the town soldiers finally found him. Even thought he is a hero for amongst people but he still an outlaws for the town's soldiers.

"It's seems like its my time to go…" After saying that, Garfield jumps to the building's roof. People of Los Jump City cheered at him, as he bows down to them and running away from the soldiers sudden attack(throwing their spears at Garfield..)

* * *

Garfield landed smoothly like a cats at some of the building's roof, when he saw Rachel jumps at the other roof, in style.. She obviously trying dodge all of the soldier's flying spears.

Garfield smiles at her as they jumps from the roof to another roof, together. Rachel lands smoothly to some tallest tower, while Garfield was landing at some citizen's house roof.

"I will see you again, Rachel Softpalms!" said Garfield.

"Heh, sooner than you think.." said Rachel, sitting on the tower's roof.

Garfield starts to realizes what Rachel meant, when he looks down and sees his boots are missing. He looks across at Rachel, who holds up his boots.

"Looking for this?" asked Rachel, dangling Garfield's boots.

"Hoh, She is a bad girl.." said Garfield to himself, smiling as he saw Rachel blows him a kiss and goes off from the tower.

* * *

EPILOGUE

"This is the story of a man who become a great hero. An outlaw dedicated to justice and a lover of beautiful women. A great, great lover. Really, it is crazy. I am Garfield in Boots! And my name would become legend."

* * *

CREDITS!(A/N: I made that up!)

Back to the crow's bar, where we can Garfield was dancing with bunch of people (and crows too..Apparently, they were celebrating..) And here is the name of the people who takes part at this stupid and random story!

Garfield in Boots played by Garfield Logan(aka. Beastboy)

Rachel Softpalms played by Rachel Roth(aka. Raven)

Victor Dumpty played by Victor Stone (aka Cyborg)

Dick and Kori the murderous outlaws played by Richard Grayson and Koriand'r(aka Robin/Nightwing and Starfire)

Jason Beanstalk played by Jason Todd (aka Red X, maybe?)

Grath the hotel receptionist (appear at Chapter 2..)played by Aqualad

Roy the guitarist(appear at Chapter 2) played by Speedy

The mustache man played by the mustache man( ?)

The Oooh Dude played by Robin1996ify's brother

The magic bean played by the green bean..

The Great Terror and the golden goose voice was being voiced by Beastboy(in goose form..)

All of the people who made a cameo as the citizen of Los Jump City, Coast Town, and all people whose dancing in the Crow Bar are Robin1996ify's alter egos...

The narrator and the writer is Robin1996ify  
Slade and Terra has been PWNED during the making of this story..

Dedicated this fanfic to all Robin1996ify's schoolmates during her middle school years..

* * *

Back to the dance scene..

All of the people were dancing tango, Garfield spins Rachel to him as he positioning her looking up to him. Rachel pulls off Garfield's hat to covering their faces as they were going to.. KISS! As the sparks flies away between them as they kiss.

"OOOHHHHH….." said The Oohh Dude.

* * *

AUTHOR NOTE: Thank you for read this fanfic. Your Review and Favorites this story is the reason why I can finally finish this so random fanfic. Please Review or Pm about what you guys think about the overall of this fic and this random epilogue..

Me: WEEEE! I finally finishing this fanfic!

Beastboy: Hooray! So, what are we gonna do?

Me: wanna watch Puss in Boots movie VCD which I bought it yesterday?

Beastboy: SURE!

As Deadpool said, don't forget to review this fanfic even this fic is so.. ridiculous..


End file.
